Twilight With A Twist
by FantasyFreak321
Summary: What if Edward could read Bella's mind, would anything change? What if her blood didn't sing to her, would they still be together? my first fan fiction so please be nice and tell me if i should continue!rate and review!
1. First Sight

**Twilight With A Twist**

I was at the airport saying goodbye to my mother, I hated to leave her but I knew she wanted time alone with Phil, so I decided to spend time with Charlie aka dad, my parents got divorced when I was a baby I used to visit him in Forks every summer that is until I turned 14 I put a stop to it, so instead he visited me in Arizona.

I looked at my mother suddenly worried I knew Phil would take care of her but will that be enough, I knew I had to do this even though she never says it I knew she missed Phil when he was away so I kissed her and hugged her goodbye and got on the plan.

I wasn't worried about the plane ride it was the hour drive in the car with Charlie made me nervous, we were both very alike not comfortable showing emotion, didn't liked to talk much but I was planning to get to over that and get to know Charlie more.

I made my way of the plane and saw Charlie waving, I gave a small wave back but then I stopped and saw the care behind, it was his police cruiser. Let me explain he was the chief of police here in this small town, I so glad I've been saving up to buy a car, I didn't want to show up at my new school in dad's police cruiser, I stumbled over to him and he gave me a big hug, " hey bells, hows Renee?" "she's good dad how have you been" I said as dad put my suitcase in the truck, "I've been good, oh I got a little surprise for you at home" he told me as we took of out of the airport car park.

He knew I hated surprises, but I was going to be polite. " really.. what is it?" by the look on his face, I could tell he remembered that I didn't like surprises so he told me " its a car well.. a truck really but I got it really cheap from a friend down La Push.. do you remember Billy Black." I shook my head he should know I haven't been here for a while so I wont remember many people. " OK.. well he's in a wheelchair now so he can't drive" I didn't know want to say, " thanks dad, I was all ready saving up to by a car you didn't have to by me one but I really appreciate it" I gave him a small smile, I could tell by the slight blush that he was embarrassed.

"well.. your welcome bells, I just want you to be happy here." I just smiled and after 10 minutes of small talk we finally arrived at the house it was small and had 2 bedrooms with one bathroom so that meant I had to share with Charlie not that I minded that much, we brought my bags up to my room which didn't take long because most of my clothes were for summer so I had to make do with my winter wardrobe but they were still rather thin, Charlie went downstairs as I packed everything away, as I was packing I was thinking what the school would be like, I knew I would be the freaky new girl, but I'll live hopefully. I went downstairs, I saw charlie trying to cook so I went over and told him to leave it to me, after dinner I washed up and got ready for bed as soon as I hit the pillow I was asleep.

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock with a sigh I got up and took a shower, after I got out I looked out the window to see id Charlie had gone, he had to I got dressed and had my breakfast, then I got in my truck which was a faded red colour and by my surprise I loved it.

The school wasn't hard to find, so I turned into the office car park and made my way in, I was early so there wasn't many cars around. In the office I saw a lady behind the counter reading a book she had messy red hair and was wearing a big purple t-shirt, I cleared my throat to get her attention when she herd my she jumped and smoothed her shirt down " hell, I'm Mrs Cope can I help you" she said in a polite voice " yes, I'm new here my name is Isabella Swan" I groaned quietly as I saw her eyes widen _I guess she reconised me _I thought sarcasticly. She handed me my timetable and wished me a good day. I smiled and thanked her and hurried away. I drove round to the school car park and I noticed there was more cars here now, I noticed the nicest car here was a silver Volvo.

I hurried to class and got my slip signed and sat at the back of the class room. I took and my notebook and took notes. As the bell went a boy with slick black hair and skin problems came up to me and said" your Isabella, right" I hate me full name " just Bella" I smiled politely and shook his hand " hey I'm Eric." he offered to walk me to class, I wanted to say no but I didn't want to be rude so I agreed. As the day went on I meant some new people and before I knew it it was lunch time, I walked into the room with a girl I I remembered from Spanish and Trig, called Jessica and we walked to the line and I brought an apple and lemonade I wasn't very hungry, I was looking round when I saw them.

They were 5 of them 2 girls and 3 boys, one of the boys had black curly hair and looked like a serious weightlifter, the second boy had blond honey hair he wasn't as big but still muscly the last one was more boyish and had bronze messy coloured hair, one of the girls had long blond hair she looked like a model and had a perfect figure,the last girl had short black hair which was sticking up pointing in every direction, she was small but she also had a perfect figure. I turned to Jessica and asked her " who are they" I asked she looked up and knew immediately who I was talking about. " that's the Cullen's, they moved from from Alaska of something" _at least I'm not the only new person here_ I thought to myself I was about to ask there names when Jessica spoke again " the big dark haired guy is called Emmet, the blonde one is called Jasper he always looks like he's in pain, the blond girl Is Rosalie and the small girl with black hair is called Alice and lst but not least the god like one Edward" she said his name with a dreamy sigh, I held back a laugh _somebody's got a little crush _I thought to myself " they don't look related" I said " oh their not, there all adopted my Dr. Cullen and his wife" " that's really kinda nice, for them to take in all those teenagers" I said " yeah.. I guess so" she said " I don't think Mrs Cullen can have kids so..." she turned away _what a cow_ I thought _she should see how she likes it to not be able to have children_ I thought angrily I hated people like that _I guess she's just jealous by the way they look_ I looked over to them again and I didn't until now that..Edward wad looking at me with a strange expression on his face he looked awed.. I blushed and looked down _I wonder if Jess has asked him out? "_ Jess... I noticed when you said Edwards name you kinda had a look in your eye have you asked him out" _ok.. maybe that was a bit rude crap I hope she doen't get offended _I thought so I quickly said "sorry.. you don't have to tell me just curious" I blushed and looked to see her blushing after a few minutes she gave a bif sigh and said " yes I did ask him out but he said he was busy, I knew he wanted to" I was really trying hand to hold back laughter _she actually thinks he's interested, everyone knows that when someone says that they are trying to let them down easy by the look in her eyes she gunna try again .. poor boy._ I just shook my head and smiled I looked back and saw him smiling as well. The bell finally went so I hurried of and said goodbye to everyone to biology, thinking over what Jess said in Lunch.


	2. First Sight EPOV

**First Sight EPOV **

**Edward POV**

I was walking to the cafeteria with my family, everybody was busy thinking about the new girl Isabella Swan or Bella as she liked to be called, when we sat down I began searching through peoples thoughts seeing what they thought of Bella

Mike-_she's so pretty, nice eyes, nice hair GREAT body._

Lauren_- I don't know why loads of people are staring at her, she's not even pretty she's only been here for a few hours and already the boys are head over heels for her._

_Eric- Look and Newton staring at her isn't bad enough that he has every girl in the school after him._

Angela- S_he seems really nice but shy like me, I can tell she hates the attention I'll talk to her later and let her get used to the school._

Jessica-W_ho is Bella looking at, should of guess she's staring at the Cullen's she better leave Edward alone he's mine!!_

I grimaced when I herd that can't she get it that I don't want her, I looked over and herd Jessica telling Bella about us I listen closely to she what she thinks off us.

Bella-_At least I'm not the only new one here._

I looked over to Bella and my breath (not that I needed it) got stuck in my throat, she was absolutely beautiful she had long dark brown hair, stunning brown eyes that seem to sparkle, pale skin but not as pale as mine and a heart shaped face I was to busy looking at her that I didn't hear what they were talking about until I herd Bella's thoughts.

Bella-S_omebody's got a little crush_

I rolled my eyes, she had no idea, I listen in to there conversation " oh their not, there all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife"- Jessica " that's really kinda nice, for them to take in all those teenagers"- Bella, I was shocked because normally people would think that's weird that people as young as Esme and Carlisle, "i don't think Mrs Cullen can have kids so.." I growled at that I knew how much it saddened Esme and Rosalie that they couldn't have kids, then I herd Bella's thoughts

Bella- What a cow!!!, _she should see how she likes it to not be able to have children I guess she's just jealous by the way they look._

She looked over to our table and saw me staring she looked into my eyes for a few seconds and then blushed and looked down, I was sad that I didn't get to look into her eyes for a bit longer Jasper raised his eyebrow I just shook my head and continued to listen to Bella's thoughts

Bella-_I wonder if Jess has asked him out??_

" Jess... I noticed when you said Edwards name you kinda had a look in your eye have you asked him out" I started smiling remembering the time she asked me out, I looked over and saw Jessica blushing.

Bella- _ok.. maybe that was a bit rude crap I hope she doesn't get offended._

Jessica-_Great now ill just have to tell her. " _yes I did ask him out but he said he was busy, I knew he wanted to" I shook my head I knew it didn't happen like that I herd a small giggle to low for human eyes and looked over to see that bella was trying to hide her smile.

Bella- S_he actually thinks he's interested, everyone knows that when someone says that they are trying to let them down easy, by the look in her eyes she gunna try again .. poor boy. _

She was shaking her head smiling, I saw she was looking at me but I was looking away smiling as well, then I herd her jump up and say goodbye to everyone, I saw she was heading of to biology that was my next class but I waiting with my family for a bit.

I was still think about Bella when everyone stood up to go to class. I had an hour with Bella, and for some reason I couldn't wait.


	3. AN

**AN/ Sorry it's taking so long I've only just got my new computer due to my old computer breaking down and i am also writing a new story.**

**I also have been really busy due to the summer holidays coming up and finishing test and assessments so im going to use the summer holidays for finishing my stories or at least half way done **

**Thank You for being patience and i hope to update soon **

**FantasyFreak321**


End file.
